The Girl whos stronger than she looks
by Claudia151
Summary: Her life was fine untill she got Cancer and almost died. She got sent away from her brother to live in elm tree house. will she make friends, will she fall in love, will her life be normal for ones. Will she make friends? and what will she think of Liam?
1. The new begining

My name is Claudia Shearing and I am 13 years old and yes my brother is the world's famous Ed shearing. My best friends: Jessie J, Katy Perry, Adele, Beoncy, One Direction, Mc fly and the Saturdays.

This past year has been very eventful: I found out I had cancer, I got new friends, I all most died of cancer, I cured my cancer and now I am leaving my home and family to go and live in care at elm tree house all alone.

As I looked back to my brother and my friends I suddenly realised what is happening, I am being taken away from my family. These people are my family, my mum and dad died the day after my brothers 18th birthday. I had tears in my eyes I don't want to leave but we went to court and they told us I had to leave. I had to. Suddenly a voice brought me out of my day dream.

"Hi I'm Lilly and this is Carmen and Tee." a blond girl said who looked about eleven while pointing to two other girls one with dark hair and wearing a lot of pink, who looked about ten years old and a smaller girl with blond hair who looked about nine .

"Hi I'm Claudia" I said to the three girls.

"Oi MIKE you never said the new girl was going to be fit." a boy said to an older man behind him

"Liam you cannot say that." Mike my new care worker said while walking over to me, Lilly, Carmen and Tee

"Hi I'm Mike your new care worker and you must be Claudia" Mike said

"Yeah, that's me, Nice to meet you" I said as the three girls and my care worker walked me towards the car. I looked back to see my brother crying in to Harry and Zayns shoulders. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped in to that Liam boy. He stuck his hand

"Im Liam just got picked up from the police station for running away from my foster parents and going back to elm tree house, where you will be staying." he said.

"I'm Claudia being taken away from my family to live in a stupid care home and start a new life there with new people." I said while taking his hand in mine.

"COME ON YOU TWO WE HAVE TO GET BAKE BEFORE GUS STARTS PIANO PRACTISE." Mike yelled from the car.

I looked back to my brother and friends and blew a kiss. I sat in the mini bus next to Tee as I looked back to me old house I couldn't help but smile as I remembered all my child hood memorise, I let a tear slip from my eyes and started to think of the new adventures I will have in my new life with new people.


	2. Meeting the Elm Tree House residents

It was about 30 minutes later when they arrived at Elm Tree House. Claudia had been talking to Tee, Carmen, Lilly and Liam all the way to her new home and she has found out that she has a lot in common with the girls, she has also found out that her room is just next to Tee's room and is opposite to Liam's room, and that she will be going to the same school as everybody else in the house as the school is an infant, junior and senior School so she will see everyone at break and lunch but she will see Liam and Sapphire the most as they are in her form group. Claudia looked up at her new home. It was big and it looked warm inside. Claudia could see children through the window all sitting on a sofa probably waiting for her to arrive.

"Everybody out the bus," Mick called out to the back of the bus where the four girls were sitting. We all jumped out of the bus. I went to grab my three suit cases but caught somebody else's hand instead. As I looked to my right I saw Liam. I realised we both hadn't moved our hands, so I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Claudia you don't have to take your bags let me and Liam will take them in for you." Mick said as he came along and took two bags and left one for Liam to take. Liam took the last bag and started carrying it to the house I just kept staring after him wondering if he felt what I felt when our hands touched.

"Ohh somebody's in love." Lilly said as she walked up to me after getting out of the car with Tee and Carmen. I looked at them and opened my mouth to say something but Carmen and Tee butted in.

"Look, we will not tell, we pinkie promise."

"Any way Liam likes you to, we can tell." Tee said as the rest nodded in agreement as they all stuck out there pinkies for me to shake. I connected my pinkie with there's. I had to because maybe I do like him. After we done our little pinkie promise hand shake Tee spoke up.

"Come on we better get you inside to meet the others oh and I'm just warning you do not mess with Elektra." Tee said warning me as we all started walking towards the closed door of the house until Carmen and Lilly stop witched caused me and Tee to stop.

"Oh and don't write in Gus's Notebook."

"Don't talk to him while he is giving you a tour around the house and don't talk to him while he is in the middle of his piano practise." Lilly and Carmen warned me

"Okay anything else?" I asked

"Nope come on" Tee said while popping the "p"

As we walked through the door there was a lot of loud chatter coming from round the corner. We walked round the corner to where the noise was coming from I saw 7 kids, five were boys and two were girls.

"Guys this is Claudia Sheeran she will be staying with us for the time being. Claudia this is Frank, Johnny, Gus, Harry, Toby, Elektra and Sapphire." Mick said while pointing to the children while saying their names. There were choruses of 'hellos' or 'is your brother Ed Sheeran?' from all the children in front of me.

"Hi and yes I am Ed Sheeran's sister" I said. They all gasped. Just as they were all about to say something a girl with black hair who looked about 20 came in.

"Come on everybody dinner. Oh you must be Claudia Sheeran I am Tracy Beaker I work here." She said while all the kids ran out the hall to I'm guessing where the kitchen is. But one girl stayed behind I think her name was Elektra. She started walking towards me with a smirk on her face.

"So your Ed Sheeran's sister, oh yeah I bet. I'm the boss around here so if you try and change that, then you sure will be in pain the next time you see me." She said threatening. Carmen, Tee and Lilly stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone Elektra." Tee said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh look, Claudia needs protecting." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well maybe you do need protecting with me around." she said while walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

Errrr, I HATE her." Tee said

"Look just ignore her Claudia." Lilly said

"Yeah, everybody hates her here; they will like you much better." Carmen said while walking out of the door towards the kitchen with Lilly right behind her nodding in agreement to what she just said.

"Come on Claudia, its pizza for dinner tonight, you can sit next to Me." she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to a very noise kitchen.

I'm going to like it here and the people, well except for Electra but I have got Carmen, Lilly and Tee as friends. Maybe even Liam.


	3. First dinner at ElmTree House

As I walked in to the kitchen it was filled with noise everybody was talking. Carmen and Lilly had already sat down and saved two seats in front of them, one for me and one for Tee. I sat down next to a boy with white hair and he was talking to a giraffe, he turned around and looked at me he started talking to his giraffe again while he was still looking at me then all of a sudden he said.

"Jeff and I think your pretty, my names Harry." he only looked about 6 so when he said Jeff I guessed that is what his giraffe is called.

"Thank you Harry thank you Jeff." I said while smiling to the small boy. He smiled back then he turned back to face the table to grab one of the pieces of pizza which were already on his plate.

During dinner all I did was sit there and eat my food while listening to the conversations between everyone at the dinner table. When we finished our pizza we had chocolate ice cream I was still listening to everyone's conversation when all of the attention turned to me after Toby said.

"So Claudia how old are you?"

"Oh I am 13" I said in reply

"What is it like to have Ed Shearen as a brother?" Sapphire asked

"It's all right I guess, but I used to have to sort everything out for him and I used to be his manager." I said

Then all of the questions kept on coming from all the children except from Elektra who just kept on glaring at me. Then all of a sudden Elektra asked a question with a smirk on her face.

"So why did your brother dump you here, didn't he like you then or was he just using you as a servant?" she said

"ELEKTRA, you cannot say that, I am sorry Claudia you don't have to answer that." Gina my other care worker said.

"No its fine Gina I don't mind. Look, it happened about three months ago when I had cancer, I got told that I am most likely going to die in the next month from the cancer and I didn't want my brother to find out otherwise he would worry about me all the time, wouldn't let me do anything or even go outside the house, so I booked him and his five friends a holiday to Orlando for five weeks. Then seven days after they left for their holiday in Orlando I decide to stay at my friend, Jessie Js, house, I went to get my stuff from my house while she stayed outside in the car waiting for me to come back. After I got my stuff I started heeding to the top of the stairs when I started feeling dizzy and I tripped over at the top of the stairs, the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed with my brother and all of my friends around me they told me that I had an operation to get rid of the cancer and it worked. But the police got involved and they thought that Jessie had left me all alone in the house or had pushed me down the stairs, so we had to go to court and after a month and a half they realised that she didn't do anything and I only tripped over, but they told me that I shouldn't be the person that organised everything for my brother or be in that environment and they thought that it was too much for me to handle, so they said I will be going to a care home and here I am." I explained to them. They all started asking me questions again about my cancer while Gus wrote everything down. After everyone finished asking me questions Gus said that he HAD to take me on a tour now.

After the tour, Gus gave me; Tee took me back up to my room.

"This is your room, my room is next door and Liam's room is opposite, do you want me to help you unpack?" Tee asked kindly

"Yes please" I say as I start opening my suitcase and start unpacking.

About 15 minutes later Lilly and Carmen walk in.

"OMG, I love your clothes, can I borrow them sometimes please?" Carmen asks as she looked at the pile of pink clothes on my bed.

"Yeah sure we are probably the same size." I replied

"Thank you So much." Carmen says

"Do you want us to help you un-pack" Lilly asks

"Oh yes please." I say.

After we finish we all decide to go to bed as un-packing has warn us all out even thought it was only 8:30. As soon as I got into bed the door creaked open and Liam's head poked round the corner.

"Oh sorry I was just wondering if you have settled in all right?" he asked

"Yeah sure, you can come in if you want" I said as he walks in and sat on the end of my bed. After I let him in my room we talked for hours and hours until Gina came in and complained that is was one o'clock in the morning and that we would be tired tomorrow, even though we can sleep in because it is the summer holidays. When Liam left I feel asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. The bad moods and the smirk

I have now been in ElmTree House for five days now, me, Tee, Lilly and Carmen have became best friends and I have fitted into the dumping ground very good, Harry is like a little brother to me as well as Toby, sapphire is like an older sister to me. As for Liam, he is my guy best friend; we have become very close over the past five days, closer than I have to anyone else in this house. And as for Elektra, she still hates me for no reason but oh well I have still got my girls. At the moment we had all just finished Dinner when Mick came in.

"Claudia, will you come to my office please, we need to talk." Mick said which caused all the other children to start singing:

"OH Claudia's in trouble, Claudia's in trouble, Claudia's in trouble."

"Yeah hopefully she will have to leave."Electra said as I walked out of the kitchen to the office. After she said that I could hear everyone else backing me up. As I walked in to the office Gina and Mick had already sat down and Tracy walked in behind me.

"Claudia we need to talk to you about your brother and you seeing him" Mick said with a concerned look on his face.

After the talk in the office

I was in the office for four hours so the time now must be at least 10:30 and everybody must be in bed. I was stomping up the stairs in a bad mood because in the office Mick, Gina and Tracy told me that I was not allowed to see my brother anymore because of what happened when he left and when I fell down the stairs. I just reached the top of the stairs and was about to walk into my room when Elektra stepped in front of me.

"Hi Claudia" Elektra greeted me in a mocking voice.

"Get lost." I replied, knowing she was just going to wind me up and I was NOT in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"That's not nice. I just want to be _friends with you then we can give each other makeovers and bitch about other people_." Electra says.

"I'm not in the mood." I attempt to step past her but she stepped in front of me. Blocking the way to my room.

"Did you get into another fight with your stupid little best friends or your boyfriend?"

"My best friends are NOT stupid and I do NOThave a b-"

"Don't give me that shit." She snaps, stepping towards me.

"Elektra, why are you doing this?" I couldn't help but stumble backwards towards the top of the stairs.

A smile appears on her face "You have no idea, do you? You are such a dumb blond."

I contain my anger "No, I don't. So why not tell me? And I am not a dumb blond!"

"Fine, I'm sick of you! You're an annoying, pathetic, weedy little _brat _that gets everything she wants because her brothers famous! Now I know why he dumped you here because you are so spoilt and you are not wanted anywhere else. HE HATES YOU." she said while waving a magazine in front of my face with me and my brother on it saying 'Hating each other?'I mentally cringe at the words she used. Did my brother really hate me? I was now really angry at her.

"Elektra I don't care now FUCK OFF YOU BITCH!" I spat back to her, just as Tracy walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Claudia, your grounded, NOW BOTH OF YOU OFF TO BED!" well someone's grumpy I thought. I was going to say something back to her but she walked away.

"See you tomorrow, _friend_." Elektra said while smiling to me cruelly. She pushed me quite hard and I lost me step so I feel down the stairs and ended up at the bottom of the stairs with blood pouring out of my head and my leg hurting so much. I couldn't move.

I looked up to Elektra for help, but she just turned around with a smirk on her face and walked to her room. I lay on the bottom of the stairs, staring blankly at the blood which is on the bottom step. The last thing I thought of was who will find me first as I close my eyes unwillingly and drifted in to a deep sleep.


	5. Lillys Pov

Lilly's pov

I woke up in Tee's room because Carmen and I slept in Tee's room last night, Claudia was meant to too but she was in the office and we had to go to bed so we left her or we would have got told off. I looked at the clock to my left which said that it was 8:30 in the morning. I heard some rustling coming from the other side of me and realised that Carmen and Tee were starting to wake up.

"Good Morning Carmen. Good Morning Tee." I said to them as I saw them open their eyes.

"Good Morning Lilly." They both said at the same time while rubbing their eyes. I opened the curtains and looked outside. I realised it was a sunny day and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys why don't we go get breakfast and then ask Gina with be can get the pool out?" I asked the two sleepy girls which were in front of me.

"Yeah that's a good idea."Tee said while yawning.

"Come on then let's go and have breakfast. I will race ya." Carmen yelled while running out the door.

Me and Tee looked at each other and rolled our eyes while giggling but we both stopped as soon as we heard a very loud and high pitched scream. Carmen I thought. Tee looked at me with worry in her eyes and we both ran out the door towards where we heard the scream. When we got there we saw Carmen pointing to the bottom of the stairs with one hand and the other hand over her mouth. I walked closer to see what was at the bottom of the stairs and I saw it, I saw her, I saw Claudia, Claudia covered in blood and not moving. Tee and Carmen started crying while I just stood there shocked at what I saw.

I looked around me and I could see everyone from the Dumping ground running towards us. After they all saw what we were staring at they stopped dead in their tracks. I could see Sapphire with tears in her eyes comforting Harry who was just starting to crying, Toby was also standing there still shocked but tears slowly gliding down his cheeks, Gus was writing something in his notebook with a sad look on his face, Johnny was standing there looking at Claudia's still body and comforting Tee who was crying in his chest, Carmen was standing there Crying while holding onto my hand for comfort and Liam was struggling to get to Claudia while crying but he was being pulled back by Frank who was also crying. we all loved Claudia here especially Liam, she helped us all here and she was all our friends, she was a Best friend to me, Carmen and Tee, she was like a big sister to Harry, Toby and Gus, she was a twin sister to Johnny, she was a very good friend to Sapphire and Frank and as for Liam we all know there was something going on between those to, they were always laughing or smiling to each other over dinner, they loved each other and I could tell. Just then we all heard Tracy's Voice coming from the kitchen.

"Guy stop screaming and running you sound like a herd of elephants, and can you ple..." Tracy stopped saying what she was about to say as she say Claudia's body on the ground.

"Oh my god, Mike, MIKE." she yelled as she ran to Claudia at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tracy what happened, GINA CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW." Mike yelled as he checked Claudia's pulse.

"Everybody go back to you rooms now." Gina said as she came in the room with the phone to her ear. But none of us moved.

"NOW" Gina yelled so we all moved in to the closest room which was Tee's room. None of us said anything for five minutes, but we could all hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs, none of us moved because we were all still in shock, Until Liam jumped up from the windowsill and ran out of Tee's room. We all went to the window to see the ambulance staff putting Claudia into the van and Liam talking to Tracy about something. After about two minutes Tracy and Liam both got into the ambulance and it speed away with the sirens on.

"Come on guys we want to have a house meeting in the living room" Mike said while walking in and picking up Harry.

After we all got into the living room Gina and Mike started explaining what had happened to Claudia and if we knew anything about it. Me, Tee and Carmen had to explain what we saw, but that still didn't explain how she ended up with blood pouring out of her head.

"Look she probably feel down the stairs." Mike said reassuring us.

"Were going to go and call Tracy and the hospital to see if they know anything." Gina said while her and Mike walked out as Elektra walked in.

"Why all the sad faces, has someone died." Elektra said with a sickening smirk on her face.

"No, Claudia is in hospital they think she feel down the stairs." Gus said as no one else said anything.

"Oh good" Elektra said while laughing her self

"This was you wasn't it?" Johnny said as is anger rose just like mine but Tee tried to grab his arm to keep him back. Elektra let out another laugh. That is it she has just blown it.

"You pushed her down the stairs didn't you?" I said getting up but I couldn't move because Carmen grabbed on to my arm so I wouldn't kill her.

"Leave it guys" Sapphire said

"NO SHE DID THIS, SHE PUSHED CLAUDIA DOWN THE STAIRS, AND THIS IS ALL HER FAUGHT." Johnny yelled while getting free from Tee's grip and ran up to Elektra and started hitting her and beating her up.

"JOHNNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF OF ELEKTRA." Mike yelled while running in the room and stopping the fight.

"IT WAS HER SHE PUSHED CLAUDIA DOWN THE STAIRS LAST NIGHT." I said to Mike.

"Guys nobody is going to blame anybody on Claudia's accident okay, it was an accident now go and get ready I'll get the swimming pool out okay and we will all try and forget about Claudia for now and see how she is later." Gina said trying to cheer us up by the swimming pool. We all mumbled a yes and all walked up stairs, past Claudia's blood which was still on the stairs, to get ready for the day ahead of us without Claudia here to make us laugh or smile.


	6. Liams POV

Liam's pov:

It's been two months and at the dumping ground we are losing money and we need a plan to get the money before we all get split up and the dumping ground closes down, but none of us have any ideas. Claudia is still in hospital, and she is in a coma on a life support we need her help now. At first she had many injures but now they have all cleared up we are just waiting for her to wake. I want her to wake up. I try to come here every day but Mike and Gina want me to stop going so often so I get used to her not being here. But I want her here, I want her with me, I want her to show me that gorgeous smile of hers. At the moment I am sitting next to her just watching her sleeping. Tracy was here to but she was outside talking to the doctor about Claudia. Just then Tracy walked in.

"Liam, can I talk to you outside please." Tracy asked while moving to the side of the door for me to get through. I looked at Claudia not wanting to leave her but I walked out of the door to be meet by Mike. I didn't realised he was here.

"Look Liam, Claudia isn't getting better, she is getting weaker by the minuet and the doctors say that they are trying everything they can do to make her better. But it isn't working. Liam we're losing her. We have all talked through this and we were going to tell everyone at ElmTree house together after this is done but we see you care a lot for Claudia and wanted to tell you now before it happens so you can say goodbye." Mike said. He was going to carry on but I cut him off.

"Mike, what are you talking about, please don't say it, please." I said with tears threatening to spill out my eyes.

"Liam, we are going to turn her life support off. She will be in a better place." Tracy said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, no, please no" I said as the first tear spilt down my face. I only knew this girl for about a week but she was my friend and I think I am falling for her. She can't leave me.

"We have all discussed this and we have all agreed that it is the best thing to do, we will tell her brother after it has happened, so go and say good bye before they turn her life support off." Mike said while opening the door to the white room which Claudia was in. I walked in and sat in the chair next to her with fresh tears running out of my eyes.

"Claudia I'm so sorry I know I promised that you would get through but I was wrong. This is all my fought I should have been there to stop what ever happened to you. Everyone is going to miss you Harry has been crying every night asking if you would come and read him a bedtime story. Tee, Carmen and Lilly haven't been the same without you, I never hear them laugh anymore and even Gus has stopped writing in his note pad. Claudia I'm going to miss you. Please wake up, wake up for me, wake up for everyone at ElmTree, wake up for your brother." I stopped waiting to see if she would open her eyes or move one of her fingers which were in my hand. But nothing happened.

"I guess this is goodbye then. Claudia I love you." I said as I got up from my chair and kissed the top of her head. I let go of her hand and I turned around to head for the door not wanting to look back to her just in case I brake down in tears. I opened to door and let another tear escape my eye and fall down my socked cheek, but I stopped.

"Liam" a voice said, I knew that voice I have been waiting to hear it for two whole months. I turned around slowly thinking I imagined it but I didn't there she was with her eyes open and smiling at me. I ran to her bed, wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her, not to tight so I didn't hurt her. We were probably hugging each other for five minutes when the door opened. I reluctantly let go of her and turned to the door to see Tracy and Mike standing at the door with smiles on their faces once they saw Claudia sitting up in bed smiling at them.

"Claudia you're up!" Tracy says while walking over to her

"Yep I'm up and alive" Claudia said with a smile on her face while she hugged Tracy and Mike.

"We will let you have a catch up while we go and tell the doctor that you're up and awake." Mike said while dragging Tracy out the room with him.

"I have missed you, you know." I said while looking in Claudia's eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that." I said. She was looking down at her hands as her cheeks grew red. Her blond her fell in front of her eyes, I picked her chin up so she was now looking in to me eyes. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in; I closed my eyes as our lips meet. I think I have fallen in love with a girl that has just come out of a coma. As we both pulled apart we both had a smile on our faces.

"Liam I..." I cut Claudia off

"No look Claudia, I love you I always have since the moment I meet you. And every time I see you I have a smile on my face and I just want to go over to you and tell you how I feel and make you mine, so here goes nothing. Claudia Sheeran will you be my girlfriend?" I said.

"Liam I..." She got cut off again by the door opening and two doctors running in and telling me to get out. I guess I would just have to wait for the answer then.

_**Should I carry on? Please comment whether I should xx**_


	7. Back home and the plan

Claudias POV:

I can't believe he just asked me that. But the doctors had to come in and ruin it. After I had my cheek up they gave me the all clear. So Liam and I got in the back of the mini bus while Tracy and Mike got in the front. They started talking to each other about the dumping ground, but Liam and I just sat there in silence both looking out different windows, I couldn't take the silence between us, I had to tell him. I leaned in to his ear.

"Yes" I said in a whisper to him. He slowly turned his head to look at me but instead of a smile on his face he looked at me like I was mental.

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I said while laughing a little bit at him. A huge smile grew on his face as he just looked in my eyes. We stayed like that for a little while in silence both of us with a soppy smile on our faces.

"You truly are beautiful." he said. I lowered my head to hide the fact that I was blushing, but after I was looking down at my lap a hand went under my chine and lifted my head up softly. I got caught in his eyes and we both started leaning in. our lips meet and it was like fireworks were going off in my belly. It was like magical. It was meant to be. As we pulled apart I saw a smile on his face. But then I remembered he said something about the dumping ground closing down and that they need a plan.

"So what is happening about the dumping ground?"I asked him. He started explaining to me how the dumping ground was losing money and that if we cannot get a way of getting some money then the council would close ElmTree down and we would need to go to different foster families or hell its self Burneywood. Then he started saying that they came up with a plan by putting all the girls in the same room and all the boys in the same room but that didn't work.

"So do you think you have a plan?" he asked me.

"Well we could try and do a protest against the council?" I asked.

"Claudia that is a brilliant idea. Mike, Claudia just came up with a brilliant idea it save the dumping grou... I mean ElmTree; we could hold a protest against the counsel." Liam said while rapping one arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah and we could get some people to help and we could..."Tracy said but got cut off by Mike.

"Look that is a really good idea but, Claudia you have just came out of the hospital and you need rest." Mike said while he just looked straight ahead to the road.

"But Mike Claudia can rest I will organise it all." Tracy said to while smiling back to me.

"Okay fine." Mike said as we arrived back at ElmTree. I have really missed this place even though I was only there for about a week. I know people say how horrible living in care is but its home now and I live with my friends and my boyfriend.

"Home sweet home."Liam said while taking my hand to help me out the mini bus.

As Mike opened the door the house was very quiet except for a few sobs.

"Why is someone crying?"Tracy asked us

"Look Claudia is in a better place now" someone said from the living room. We all looked at Tracy.

"Sorry I forgot to call Gina to tell the others that Claudia woke up from her coma and is coming home." she said with a look of embarrassment on her face. We all let out a soft laugh and walked to the living room. Everyone was sitting on the sofas with their heads down and tears running down their cheeks. I step forward into the room so everyone could see me but nobody looked up.

"Hey, why all the long faces, has someone died or something?" I asked. They all look up at me with surprised looks on their faces then they all run towards me giving me a massive group hug, accept for Elektra. They all started speaking to me at the same time but all I got out of what they were saying was that they missed me. As they carried on speaking Gina stopped them.

"HAY, leave her alone yeah. Claudia you must be tired go upstairs and rest." Gina said. Everyone started moaning saying how I just got back and they want to speak to me.

"GUYS, you can go up to her room one by one yeah." Gina said with a smile on her face. Once I got upstairs I got changed into my pyjamas. Everyone was downs stairs listening to Tracy while she explained to them about my plan to save the dumping ground. After a few minuets I heard a lot of feet coming up the stairs and then they were all fussing about something outside my door. Eventually my door opened and three heads poked around the door.

"Claudia me and Jeff missed you" Harry said while running up to my bed with Jeff in one hand and a picture in the other.

"Hi Claudia." Sapphire said while walking up to my bed and giving me a hug.

"I and Jeff drew a picture for you."Harry said. After another five minutes they left and everyone else came in, in pairs. Until only Carmen, Tee and Lilly were left. But when I thought they were all going to walk in all I saw was two girls and a tray full of food.

"Claudia I can't believe your awake, we all thought you died." Carmen said while leaving Tee to manage the tray of food on her own by running up and hugging me.

"Well you can't get reed of me that quick" I said while hugging Tee after she put they tray on my lap.

"Gina thought you might want some food so she asked us to bring this up to you." Tee said.

"Thanks. Where is Lilly?" I asked.

"She is sleeping at Matt and Christie house." Tee explained. After we talked for ten minutes the girls got kicked out and Liam came in.

"Mike said you need someone responsible to look over you tonight." Liam said while sitting down at the end of my bed. I felt like teasing him.

"So why are you here then?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Oh haha very funny now budge over so I can fit in" he said while pushing me over so he could get in the bed. I yawned and Liam noticed.

"Go to sleep Claudia I will be here if any bad people try to hurt you" He said while laughing a bit. I put my head on his chest as he pulled me closer to him. I was just about to go off in to a deep sleep when I heard.

"Good night beautiful, I love you."

Please comment xx


	8. The plan in action and Lilly

Claudia's POV

I woke up and I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Oh yeah I remember what happened yesterday. I looked up and saw Liam's perfect face. I was really thirsty so I got out of Liam's grip and crept downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I looked at the clock and realised I woke up really early 6:30. I started pouring out my drink when I heard someone walk in. I turned around and Elektra was standing there leaning on the door frame.

"I see you recovered from falling down the stairs" Elektra said with a sad look on her face while looking down the stairs.

"I didn't fall down the stairs you pushed me down them." I said quietly back to her. I was actually quite scarred of her now.

"Look Claudia I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you, I was just really annoyed about how you just turn up here and everyone started talking to you and they all really love you but when I came here everyone hated me from the very start and they all blanked me and glared at me if I even went in the same room as them. I guess I was just jealous of you really." Elektra said not looking up to me.

"It's alright I understand Elektra. But there must have been a reason why they didn't like you?" I asked

"Well... I did push Liam over the pool-table the first time I saw him and the other kids when I came here" she said while laughing a little at the memory but she still not looking up at me just carried on looking down. We stayed quiet for a little while until she left the kitchen to go upstairs I guess. I just sat in the kitchen for about an hour and a half by myself after that. Until everyone else came pilling in to have breakfast. I went upstairs to get out of everyone's way and to get dressed.

At about 12 o'clock everyone was outside getting ready to try and save ElmTree while I was up in my room reading a book called 'ways to live forever' because everyone wanted me to rest. I had already reed half the book when I heard crying coming from another room. I put my book down and walked down the corridor towards Carmen's door from where I heard the crying coming from. I opened the door and saw Lilly lying on the bed with her head in the pillow.

"Hay, Lilly stop crying what's the matter?" I said to her softly.

"They want me to leave." she said which completely confused me.

"Who wants you to leave?" I asked

"Everyone, they said that it will save money and then we could all stay together." she said while crying some more.

"Lilly you don't have to move." I said to her while rubbing her back to try and make her calm down. We sat like that for at least 15 minutes in silence then Tracy walked past with a megaphone in her hand. She looked in to the room and smile.

"Lilly, Christie is here to take you to their home." she said and walked away to the land which leads to the roof.

"I can't go. Please don't make me go back there." She started to panic.

"Lilly you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said trying to calm. After a few minutes we heard Tracy's voice from the roof. Me and Lilly both looked at each over and giggled. But Lilly's smile disappeared when she heard Christie's voice coming up the stairs. Lilly quickly got up and ran out the door. She was heading to the ladder that went on to the roof.


End file.
